Same
by Tainted Canvas
Summary: Destroy a timeline, feel pain for once. Return to the original timeline, find similarities. Add/Eve. DE/CBS. DE/CN if you squint. Am I trash for this shipping.


Misunderstandings and Missed Chances

DiE x CBS

DiE/LP x CN if you squint

* * *

Add sighed heavily. One time too many today. He stayed in this broken timeline for too much time now. The longest he's ever spent in one, it didn't make sense. Maybe he took pity on the inhabitants there.

The Add in this timeline had died on a mission of some sort and now the El Search Party here was on some sort of a... Mourning Leave?

Whatever, he would never get it anyways.

The esper sighed again. It became a method of stress relief. So he walked on in search of someone, the one who was most broken after the death of a Lunatic Psyker.

The Nasod Queen herself.

Truly odd, considering in his original timeline, the queen despised him to the core. The heart truly grows fonder with absense.

'But that'll never be the case after my Eve deleted her emotion circuits.' he thought bitterly.

Step by step, softly crushing the light green blades of grass beneath his feet. Although he had barely even been in this timeline for a week, he knew where she would be.

Where else would you mourn for the loss of a loved one than their very grave?

Slowly, Add made his way to the Nasod queen sitting by a grave. The only visitor today.

"Hey." He said, unsure of what exactly he should say.

"... What is it, A—..." Eve stopped herself.

"Does it hurt that much?" the esper walked to stand beside the Code: Nemesis.

"It shouldn't. I don't have feelings, and yet—"

Add stopped her with a motion of his hand.

"You have emotions. Trust me, the you in my timeline truly has no emotions and it's just... horrible." He choked a bit on his words, he didn't want to be reminded of such things.

Eve seemed to get that.

"You'll leave eventually too, right?" She slowly stood up, "You'll leave and destroy this timeline."

"I—"

"No. It's truly for the better." Add thought he was hallucinating when he saw tears brimming on Eve's eyes, "This timeline is too broken. The Add here is gone, and nothing will bring him back."

Add didn't comfort her, he turned on his heel and headed away from the cemetery. She was right. This timeline was crashing, it wouldn't survive for a very long time anymore anyways.

Perhaps it were all truly for the better.

A clearing, a perfect place to start.

He directed his dynamos and created a space rift.

For the first time, no pleasure came in creating pain.

* * *

Add stood drenched in rain in his home timeline.

_His_ timeline. The esper couldn't budge from his spot. He could have tried to save that timeline.

'Why would I care anyways?'

But in reality, the answer was clear. He had liked Eve for a long time, but the damn fool terminated her emotions in his timeline. Seeing her as before made him so torn.

'Maybe it's time I see the Elgang again...' his thoughts trailed.

"Add?" Said-esper whipped his head around. "Add, is that you?"

Eve.

For a second, Add wanted to cry and fall to his knees and chant how sorry he was to not save her. But he remembered how timelines were different and he convinced himself that he did nothing wrong. The same façade he puts on every time, everyday.

"Kehehehe, my queen... What are you doing at this dreadful hour, may I ask?" he laughed.

She stared at him with the look of, 'I could ask you the same question.'

"Where have you been all this time?"

"The usual." Add grinned.

"Timeline hopping for the last five months is not usual, last time I checked." She said.

Add gritted his teeth, "Why do you care anyways?"

No response.

"See? There's no point, now leave me alone." He turned away and started to walk away from the very one he missed so much.

"Wait!" Add's eyes widened. Did he just hear emotion in that voice? Did he—

He looked back at Eve.

"Wait!" She grabbed onto Add's hand, "Please! Where are you going!?" She cried.

"What in the name of El—?! Emotion?!" He shrieked, "And anyways, you couldn't possibly care about me!" He ripped his hand away from hers.

"A bug in the system." She shook her head. "But I may not want to fix this one. If I can truly hang onto my emotions while in this form I would do so..." Eve gazed into Add's eyes.

"You deleted your emotions!" He yelled, "You sacrificed them without a second thought!"

_**SLAP!**_

"You insolent moron!" She yelled back, "A sacrifice for great power is understandable! Besides, you were all advancing so much, I couldn't be a burden—" No, no, no, no, no, she wasn't going to say, "—I had to protect you all!" Eve looked down, "To protect you..."

Rain pattered down around the two, Add's dynamos floating around him, Eve's drones floating besides her.

After a while, Add let out a laugh. A distraught laugh.

"So we both do feel the same way, after all..." He said.

"I suppose..."

"We're both a mess..." Add stopped laughing.

"We wouldn't be the same if not."

* * *

**Word Count: 852**

**((A/N: The proper genre for this: Romance/Tragedy/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**So short :U **

**This is my submission for the valentines fanfic contest. Probably don't have a chance due to how angsty this is. Late, short, but here nonetheless!~**

**IT'SSHORTITDOESN'TMAKESENSEINEEDALIFEILIKETHISSHIPPINGTOOMUCH**

**k bye~))**


End file.
